


It's Not Hard To See Through The Sickness

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [29]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Nux, M/M, Organic Mechanic is annoyed, Worried Slit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange to not have Nux with him in their bunk anymore, not have him at his side, chatting and grinning at something he'd said.</p>
<p>Slit didn't want to admit it but everything was a little bit empty without Nux and he didn't know what he thought of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Hard To See Through The Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I think because so many of the Boy's are ill it's easy to over look it as a weakness and not many Boys see others as weaker for it tbh. But idk rambling really. 
> 
> Title from Sum 41 'Still Waiting' - 
> 
> "Ignorance and Understanding  
> We're the first ones to jump in line  
> Out of step for what we believe in  
> But who's left? To stop the pleading  
> How far will we take this  
> It's not hard to see through the sickness"

\---

When Nux is with the Organic Mechanic, hooked up to one of the bloodbags with only a few of the assisting Pups to make sure he's still alive Slit feels like he's been left behind. He knows its ridiculous really, knows that his driver will come back soon, bright eyed and stumbling from the drugs that the Organic gives him but it doesn't do much to help his mood. 

There had been a few War Boys that noticed Nux's absence, tried to take advantage of his drivers leave before he'd snapped at them, his temper shorter than it had been in his drivers presence and sent a few of the Boy's to see the mechanic themselves. Others watched them go and kept their distance, didn't dare go near him when they knew Nux wasn't there.

It made Slit happy to know that no one would bother him, but it didn't stop him from staying up at night, laying in their bunk as he waited for the morning so he could see his driver without the Organic throwing him out of the medical room. 

It was strange to not have Nux with him in their bunk anymore, not have him at his side, chatting and grinning at something he'd said.

Slit didn't want to admit it but everything was a little bit empty without Nux and he didn't know what he thought of that. 

\---


End file.
